


Yushi’s Temptation

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Youkai Apartment no Yuuga na Nichijou | Elegant Youkai Apartment Life (Manga), 妖怪アパートの幽雅な日常 | Youkai Apartment no Yuuga na Nichijou | Elegant Youkai Apartment Life (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underwear, gay kiss, thoughts of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Yushi thinks about his feelings about Chiaki-sensei dreaming about him and a recap of their school trip. Based on Volume 11-12 of the manga





	Yushi’s Temptation

Yushi is wearing his school uniform; black uniform shirt, white dress shirt, black pants and belt, white socks and white shoes. He’s sitting on the bus ride home with Chiaki next to him on the left seat. Chiaki is wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with a collar, black belt with silver buckle, black pants, black socks and designer black boots. 

He’s looking outside the window seeing nothing but fields of grass, cars passing by and can hears the chatter of the rest of his class, Class 2-C particularly Tashiro. He chuckles to himself. He feels Chiaki’s hand on his shoulder, gripping his shoulder three times feeling a wave of familiarity and warmth. He turns his head looking over at Chiaki, who’s smiling at him and he returns the smile back to him. He looks at Chiaki’s purple eyes and slicked back maroon hair. And the bandage on Chiaki’s forehead when he got cut by some hard icy snow. Chiaki’s hand was on his shoulder a few minutes ago; he doesn’t mind having Chiaki’s warm hand on his shoulder again. He falls asleep thinking about the last 2 days of the school trip.   
*  
Yushi dreams about the memory of Chiaki hugging them the next morning and him blushing afterwards as Chiaki left the room. The night before, Chiaki collapsed after he entered Yushi and his classmates; Ueno, Iwasaki and Katsuragi’s room wanting to talk to him about their earlier conversation. Chiaki slept in a dude sandwich with Yushi’s roomies. He knelt beside Chiaki, putting his hand above Chiaki’s heart taking away his teacher’s pain. He told Chiaki to say Ah which he did. He then put a paper charm on Chiaki’s tongue, who swallowed then drank a bottle of water. He was stunned and embarrassed when Chiaki hugged him afterwards. Fool was there hovering with a bright aura around him.  
“Master! You and Chiaki-sama should hold sleep together at night these next two nights!”  
Yushi got embarrassed and swatted Fool away as he puffs away back into the grimoire. 

The next night, he took care of Chiaki who hit his head on the doorway of one of empty students hotel rooms and arched in pain caused by a dark, vengeful shadowy spirit. Yushi got rid of the spirit and Chiaki   
subconsciously helped a female student named Imai. 

Afterwards, Yushi carried Chiaki on his big racing down the hall to the hotel room that Chiaki is roomed with Aso-sensei and Ihara-sensei. He took out a t-shirt and pants from Chiaki’s duffel bag. He removed Chiaki’s shirt and he sees scars all over his teacher’s chest and a scar on his right wrist as Chiaki is laying on his right side breathing softly. He briefly wonders how he got those scars, but blushes seeing Chiaki half naked. He takes off Chiaki’s black socks. He lays Chiaki down on his back on his sleeping back with a pillow under his head. Yushi unbuckles the belt on Chiaki’s pants then unbuttons and unzip his pants, pulling the legs of Chiaki’s pants down from around his waist and legs. He sees that Chiaki is wearing violet briefs which are the same shade as his eyes. He saw two worn pairs of white briefs, one black, and one grey ones. Seeing his teacher in just his underwear makes his cheeks blush more red with embarrassment and a wave of arousal. He feels his cock get hard in his track pants. He quickly puts a t-shirt and pants on Chiaki with some difficulty. Undressing and dressing his teacher, who asleep was the most surprising thing he has done since meeting Chiaki.

He gently nudged Chiaki’s shoulder waking him, looking down at his teacher’s violet eyes to his brown eyes. He feeds Chiaki a red bean bun and a small sandwich. Chiaki fell back asleep. Before leaving the room, Fool appeared praising him for taking care of Chiaki.   
“Master, you should sleep next to Chiaki here, and even puts your arms around him for warmth!”  
“Huh?! No way! Just leave me alone, Fool. I’m exhausted and hungry.” He swats Fool as he puffs away. As he goes to the hotel cafeteria and gets a tray of food and joins, Ueno, Iwasaki and Katsuragi. 

Later on Yushi goes to check up on Chiaki, entering the room finding Chiaki fast asleep and he smiles down at him. He puts his sleeping bag and pillow beside Chiaki and collapses on top exhausted and needing sleep. The next morning he woke up by the noise of the clock that said 6am, and bolts up seeing Aso-sensei and Ihara-sensei both dressed and drinking coffee. He gets up gathering up his sleeping bag, blanket and pillow heading back to his hotel room. 

He gets dressed, and packs up his duffel bag while thinking about the two dreams about him and Chiaki. Him wrapping his arms around Chiaki’s body and kissing his neck, then his cheek and pressing a kiss on his teacher’s mouth, bringing their lips and tongues together in a passionate way. He also dreamt about Chiaki in his briefs and him wearing his blue boxers in each other’s embrace. He and Chiaki would kiss passionately while removing the others underwear. And then he and Chiaki would stroke each other’s cocks and...   
*  
The thought of having sex with Chiaki crossed his mind basically his first time having sex with a guy, but the inappropriate thought leaves him as he starts waking up from his day dreams. Yushi opens his eyes slowly as he feels Chiaki’s hand rubbing his shoulder three times and feels Chiaki’s left hand ruffling his hair.   
“What! What’s going on.?”  
“Inaba. C’mon the rest of the classes are already walking towards the restaurant. Let’s hurry!”  
Yushi realized his head was resting against Chiaki’s shoulder and he bolts standing up out of his seat.   
“S-sorry for sleeping against you, sensei!”  
Chiaki laughs and waves it off.  
“No problem. C’mon Inaba, let’s eat I’m hungry.”  
Chiaki looks and smiles at him as he walks out of the bus. He follows after Chiaki with a blush of embarrassment and a hint of yearning. Fool appears on his shoulder looking pleased for some reason.   
“Master, you were having a pleasant dream, weren’t you.”  
“N-no. You can’t read minds, can you?!”  
“Oh no, Master. You just look rather happy when you’re with Chiaki-sama.”  
“Y-Yeah.” Yushi walks side by side with Chiaki towards the restaurant as Fool poofs away. He joins his friends along with Tashiro, Yui and Sakurako who are sitting at tables with the rest of Class 2-C. Classes 2-A, 2-B, 2-D through 2-J are all sitting at similar long rectangular tables eating food and drinking soda or tea. Yushi looks over at Chiaki who’s sitting with Aso-sensei and Ihara-sensei along with the school’s infirmary nurse who’s a few seats away. He sees that Chiaki is talking with Aso and Ihara-sensei and he never thought Chiaki was friends with Aso and Ihara-sensei, but he shouldn’t be surprised that they are friends with one another. Yushi thinks to himself, “I can’t keep Chiaki to myself and I’m surprised everybody in his grade haven’t called him a Teacher’s Pet due to his closeness with Chiaki.” He imagines kissing Chiaki while they’d be on the rooftop of the school, kneeling in front of him and wrapping his arms around Chiaki’s neck. He would sit in Chiaki’s lap and he would laugh as Chiaki would ruffle his hair as they would keep on kissing each other. He blinks his eyes and blushes slightly looking away from his teacher. 

He continues eating his lunch while talking with his friends shaking off his inappropriate thoughts for Chiaki once again. Yushi and the rest of the second year students finish their lunch and they along with the teachers pile back onto their respective bus for every class heading home. He sits next to Chiaki and Chiaki puts his hand on his shoulder again.   
“You can lay your head on my shoulder anytime, Inaba!”  
Chiaki smirks and winks at him. He blushes getting embarrassed as Chiaki ruffles his hand though he doesn’t get mad like the other times.   
“I’m glad I met you, Chiaki!”  
“Well, I’m glad I met ya too, Inaba!”  
He and Chiaki smile at each other before they both fall asleep snoring quietly with his head on Chiaki’s shoulder and him feeling Chiaki’s warm strong grip on his shoulder. Yushi dreams about telling Chiaki that he loves him, then asking if he could kiss him. Yushi and Chiaki share their first kiss on the rooftop of the school, their usual stop. Yushi wraps his arms around Chiaki’s neck as Chiaki does the same as they share another sweet kiss then smiling at each other!


End file.
